


My Kadan

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, iron bull romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: Some moments before the final battle with Corypheus, Rosalyn or Rose Adaar will learn something that will change hers and her lover's life, Iron Bull. What a sickness can do before the most important fight of theirs, or maybe it's not sickness and it's something more more special?





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was peaceful on Skyhold that night, as well and that past week. No one really know why. Corypheus wasn't beaten, yet, but all the world around them seem to have no problems. That thought was at almost every living creature, except from the Inquisitor and her companions. They knew what true fight meant and they have been fighting a lot the last months, almost a year to be exact, so to keep the peace as far as they could. The advisers of Inquisition, were working day and night so they could find Corypheus and get him out of his hole. But this week, everyone was off. Training a dragon was the easiest thing, let alone and the fact that they had to travel to various places so they didn't burn up Skyhold and other villages. But this week, they stopped. The Inquisitor wasn't feeling well. Everyone thought that maybe she was sick, or catch some kind of cold, but she keep saying that she didn't have that kind symptoms, but her fever was saying otherwise. Who may say that Rosalyn Adaar, one of the most powerful females and qunari was ill before a so important battle. But she couldn't help it. Now she is resting on her bed inside of the arms of her lover, Iron Bull. Her stomach wasn't good that night and her fever didn't go away; plus she had Bull around her getting her warmer and warmer. She opened her eyes, hardly keeping her nausea. She had to throw up soon or else...She tried to get out of Bull's embrace but couldn't. She was tossing, spinning around Bull's protective arms but she couldn't. He was a heavy sleeper and when he held her it was hard to escape. That wasn't the first time Bull held her like that, basically that was an everyday thing from the moment they started their thing but her mind just panicked that moment. Maybe because of her sickness but she wanted to get out of there and with Bull like dead around her was even worse.

  
''Bull! Please, Bull wake up!'' Rose said crying into her still sleep form. Her hand was trying to get out of him and started to hit him not very hard but enough painful to wake him.

  
''Hmm...what is it, Kadan?'' Bull said not opening his eyes. She knocked him lightly on his chest to wake up. Her other hand when to her mouth and did her thing to stand up. He stood up reflecting what she did, opening his eyes.

  
''Rose...rose what is it?'' Bull said worried that time as she slided from his arms and the bed and ran into the private bathroom of the bedroom. Iron Bull close to her steps he follows her unconsciously. She reached the washbasin just in time to throw up.

  
''Kadan?'' Iron Bull said from behind her putting his hand on her long white hair collecting them so she have a clear view of what is in front of her and the other on her waist supporting her.

  
''Bull...leave, I don't want you to see me like this...I'm awful...'' Rose said and she throw up again. She felt like she gave out all of her inside this time and that made her even weaker. Bull's arm around her waist tighten and for a moment she was thankful he was there holding her, because otherwise she would be on the floor. The Bull's hand that was holding her hair now started to make circles on her back rubbing her softly, comforting her.

  
''Shh...Kadan, I'm here...shh...'' Bull's voice was soft. After seconds of making sure that she was fine, Rose turned to face Bull and balanced her weight on the washbasin. Bull's arm reached for the towel and wiped her mouth. She was looking down all the time.

  
''Hey, Kadan, there isn't something you should be sorry, okay? I will not fear and run because your sick. That's normal for every living creature and I will be here, do you understand?'' Bull said again gentle raising her chin so she look up at him. Her beautiful violet eyes met his. They were a little teary and just as he thought, Rose started to cry and fell into his chest. His arms wrapped around her holding her safely into their little world. He let soft kisses now and then on her head. Some moments after she was feeling better and pushed herself from his chest.

  
''Better?'' Bull asked her and cupped her face.

  
''Hmm...much...Let's go to bed, please!'' Rose said and without even move Bull lifted her into his arms. He walked the way back at their bed and he let her gently down. He lay next to her as well and offered his arms for pillow. She took the offer with a lovely smile but before his other arm went over her capturing again on his embrace; she stopped him with her hand.

  
''Please, not this time?'' Rose asked him softly, trying to make him understand that she was not good enough for this cuddle. He nodded as he understood and Rose left a sigh of relief.

  
''Can I just keep your hand, Rose?''

  
''Yes, that you can...'' Rose answered and put her hand on his. Bringing them near their hearts. They both closed their eyes, relaxing.

  
''Rose, you will see a healer tomorrow morning, right?''

  
''Hmm...''

  
''Is that yes, Kadan?''

  
''Yes...please sleep.'' Rose said and twisted a little inside his chest. Bull smiled and kissed her head as he fell asleep.


	2. Surprise

Iron Bull roll on Rose's side only to find cold sheets. His eyes shut open. He looked around and saw that it was day. His eyes couldn't find Rose anywhere on the room. He stood up quickly and with two steps he was on bathroom, checking if she was in there. Nothing! He then went down on the main lounge. He saw the ordinary people hanging but still no sign of Rose. He thought that maybe she had gone into War Room, but it was empty and itself. He checked ever room he could, tent, rock and tree he could; asked everyone he found on his way but no one had seen her. He's hopes went down every single second he couldn't find her. Where she can be? Is she okay? Worried filled Bull's mind and he felt his head heavy on his shoulder. Just as that moment he thought about their secret and private place. 'Of course how I can be so stupid?' Bull realization hit him. Once there he saw her sitting down of a tree and watching the waterfall.

  
''Rose? I was searching everywhere for you! Are you feeling okay?'' Bull said as he took a place beside her and hugged her. Her violet eyes fell on his worried one.

  
''Yeah...'' she said sadder than she wanted and Bull's eyes widen and stared at her even deeper.

  
''What is it, Kadan?''

  
''I went to a healer today morning...'' she said again with small voice and looked far away of his gaze. His hand grabbed her chin and turned her eyes again on him.

  
''And?'' Bull's voice was steady but soft; motivating her to speak her mind.

  
''I'm pregnant!'' she said with one breath. His eyes just stared her shocked and didn't speak. Several moments pass, Rose stroking his arms that was around and waiting for his answer patient.

  
''I know that you don't want children. Or, that you have grown differently. I'm sorry Bull. I guess my protection didn't work. I can handle it alone, if you don-'' his arms tighter on his chest; she nearly didn't have air to breath while tears come down of her eyes burning first her cheeks and then Bull's harsh chest skin.

  
''I love you so much, Kadan! I'll be here with you.'' Bull said and her fingers softly pierced his back skin.

  
''I'm sorry...'' she whispered.

  
''Don't be, it takes two to clap. This baby will be half you and half me. I am here for you Rose. I didn't intend anyway to leave your side, 'cause you made me love myself, be a better man for me, for my men and for _you_. I love you, we have live two full years and I will always have your back, Kadan. I have grown up differently, but that doesn't mean you don't have shown me that it was kind of wrong. Okay? We'll do what we can for this baby, okay? It will be our baby, anyway, huh?'' Bull just spelled everything that was on his mind and pulled her slightly off him so he can watch her face. With one hand he cupped her one side cheek, wiping off her tears and then with the back of his palm the other cheek.

  
''Okay. I love you too Bull. I just don't you to do something that you don't like.''

  
''Rose, look at me. I want to make a family with you. From the moment I met you I knew you would be the one for me. We have been through hell together and I don't regret it. If there's anyone I want to spend my life, and do children and have a home, it will be definitely you.''

  
''Oh, Bull...'' Rose said and fell into his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was short but I promise the next ones will be a little longer, this was some kind of introduction...I hope you like it and forgive my mistakes [spelling and grammatical] but my first language is not English but Greek! xxx


End file.
